Fallen
by LittleLover11
Summary: Cast out of heaven Phoebe the angel must learn how to live on Earth with new emotions. After her descent, she meets a special man who she develops feelings for. Phoebe has no idea how to deal with these emotions, and she asks for help from her fellow angel Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

_The Special Someone_

"Never in a million years would I understand such a concept," I beamed.

Castiel grinned, "Is that so?"

"The concept that I could fall in love with a human! Never in a million years!"

"When we were in the garrison I could not say such a thing!"

"Today, however, Castiel I can proudly proclaim that I am in love!"

Castiel with his thin pink lips gave me a smile. His face was covered in stubble and scars, but his smile only hid those imperfections. His icy blue eyes beamed happiness like a beacon. His messy short black hair was ruffled like his wings.

There was nothing quite like the happiness I felt. The happiness towards an individual who I was proud to call my special someone. Though, we were not together by any means. We were two separate people, but we both shared the same feelings.

I relaxed into the bed where Castiel and I sat. The bed was in my bedroom that was painted mossy green. My bedroom was not large, but it was not small. It was a good size where I could have a dresser, my bed, a desk, a couch, and a small piano.

My room was one of many bedrooms in the bunker where we lived. Castiel, Sam, Dean, and I lived in this bunker as we saved the world from evils. This supernaturally warded bunker was not always a perfect home, but it was a home. It was where I lived with the people I love. No matter how many pipes burst, fires, murders, and imperfections I loved it here.

Castiel and I were angels who once served alongside the other angels. Angels did not show emotions. We were trained to be mighty warriors who were fierce. Now, we were fallen angels who worked with men. We were no longer slaves to the training that Heaven gave us. We were now emotional fallen angel who no longer called Heaven home.

This emotion I had was that of love. I was in love with a human who was considered a sinner. I know this was seen as a disgrace by the laws of Heaven and was cast out for such a reason. I know it was seen as an action against Heaven. I had, however, been given a blessing by God, and he permits such a relationship.

There at that moment, I felt the change in the angle of me. I had become something different that God created me to be. He had granted me such emotions, and maybe this was some of them taking a deeper effect on me. In Heaven, I had two jobs given to me by God. One was to be a warrior or a guardian for him. The other was a cartographer for Heaven, Hell, and Earth. Both were decent jobs, but I enjoyed being the cartographer on Earth. There was so much to map out of this giant planet.

I had not been on Earth for that long. Maybe a few years at the most. I would be back up in Heaven soon. I just knew it! I missed the golden city with the billions of rooms with different names on each door. The billions of humans and creatures that lived in the perfect paradise hand crafted by God himself. I missed him too, and I wish I could see him again.

"You love him don't you," Castiel asked.

I stood up from the bed gleaming with joy as I glided over the floor. No matter the wings on my back I soared about the room in dancing motions. It was a great emotion to feel, and I wish I could feel this way more often. It was an emotion that I enjoyed the feeling. My heart fluttered like a thousand butterflies swarming to the sky. I thank my father God for the creation of this emotion.

On my desk, I looked at the picture of the man and me. It was taken a place called the Cuyahoga Valley National Park. I picked up the golden metal frame to gaze upon his face. There were imperfections, but I saw them as perfections. He was perfect in every way, and his smile was white and purely.

I liked my men how I liked my books. Worn, tattered, and weather downed. It showed a character that you could not get with a fresh book or man. It showed it had been used extensively, but it would still share the same story no matter how damaged. People had cast him out like an old book, but there was a human saying that I like. One man's trash is another man's treasure. He was my treasure who I loved dearly.

"Oh, I do! His soul is so captivating!"

Castiel nodded, "It is."

"The stature of him is that of a man who is powerful," I adored. "He is not afraid of anyone or anything."

Castiel sat on the bed watching me and my movement. He shook his head at a thought that popped into his head. I moved towards him slowly in fear of what he had to say.

Castiel then asked me, "What will you do if he loves you too?"

I laughed, "We would love each other! What do you mean Castiel."

"Phoebe, we do not see the true face of humans."

"I know," I interrupted.

"We only see their souls. You know he is damaged."

"Each scar is a story of his to tell," I replied.

When I had first met him and his brother I saw both of their faces. I saw hints of their soul, but I mainly saw their faces. Both brothers had strong facial features, bodies, and they both had kind loving souls.

I did not see a major issue with my special someone. As long as his heart was good what did it matter what he looked like? He could be the most unappealing person on the planet and I would still love him.

Castiel shook his head at me. Was there something else that he was trying to tell me? Was there a finer detail that I had missed? I took a seat again on the bed next to him. I looked in the eyes. His angel eyes were magnificent no matter the emotion they showed.

I had seen Castiel's vessel too, and his vessel had been through a lot. He had nice blue eyes with thick dark hair. The look suited Castiel, but despite his grace, he was a little bit on the shorter side. Which was not an issue for him at all, but it gave him more a reason to fight.

Once I got my grace back all I could see was their souls and grace, but that did not mean I didn't stop picturing their faces. I was always trying to picture their eyes. The eyes of Sam were like melting chocolate. Dean's eyes were green like a perfect granny smith apple. Castiel's eyes were as blue as his angel grace.

He faintly smiled at me, "Yes, but each scar holds darkness."

"I know he has been to Hell and back, but why does that matter?"

Castiel sighed, "I need you to be careful. I trust him, but I need you to promise me you will be careful."

"I will, Castiel." I put my hands on him, "I promise to be careful."

"Good," Castiel smiled. "How did you two meet? I never officially got to hear how."

I turned to him in shock. How had he not heard the story of how I met him? How have I managed to not tell him? How has Sam and Dean not told him how we met? I could have sworn I had told Castiel how we met. Had I forgotten to tell him?

"I never told you," I asked curiously.

"No," Castiel stated. "Sam and Dean gave me their own versions of it."

"Let me guess," I laughed, "Sam told a more believable story and Dean told a dramatic version of it."

"Correct."

I laughed as I rolled my eyes, "That is typical of a Winchester."

Castiel laughed at my joke, and we both sat there on my bed in a moment of silence. There in that short moment of silence, I saw his face in my memories. The face of his soul and the face of his physical being. The soul that had been to Hell and back. The soul that showed compassion and no compassion all at once.

He was a man who had become calloused to the supernatural elements of life. No man should ever become as calloused to them as he was, and that includes his brother. All because Eve ate that apple, Cain killed Abel, and many other sinful human decisions lead to their lives. The way they both were forced to be raised in a rough environment.

It was his laugh and smile that made me happy. His pain and anxiety made me sad. My emotions mirrored his perfectly. Where ever he would go I would go. Whatever he was to do I was to do. I wanted to be there for him like he was there for me.

I began, "I met him only a few years ago."

I remembered the last day in heaven before I fell. The day before my world changed forever. The day before I became a fallen angel. The angel who was cast out of heaven. There was a sting in that. All I had ever done was serve God right, but I was falling.

The feeling of falling is one that I can not quite describe. Everything slows around you as you fall. It is as if you become aware and are anticipating death. You wait for him, but in reality, he is welcoming you into his arms. You are suspended in the air with nothing around you. Suspended and perfect till everything hits the ground.

There I laid on the ground. Broken and unable to move around. Any movement made my body send waves of pain across it. Pain that my mind had never been able to comprehend until now. Pain that no one should ever have to feel.

My very own flesh was covered in dark crimson blood as well as thick brown mud. I was no longer perfect as I once was. I was no longer a perfect thing in the mind of God. I was a sinful, furthermore, broken creation of his. I knew, in the end, he would still love me, but this was not how I envisioned my life.

My bones were screaming as they formed new formations that they were not supposed to have formed. Though, as I laid there waiting for death they slowly healed. As if a part of my angelic grace was still with me.

My lungs gasping to get air, and my heart beating loudly. It was its own horrific symphony in which I had to endure its agony. The lungs wanted to rush fast so they could get air, but in reality, that was not what they needed. My lungs needed to slow down. My heart wanted to race to the end of the song, but my song was not over. My vibrantly created song was not to be over for a very long time.

The world became a blurred view to me.

There above me was the void of the sky. An endless black void with a billion pin pricked sparkling stars. There was a faint shooting star barrel towards me. That, however, was not a star that was falling from the sky. That was my angelic grace as it made its very own descent from heaven. It was what made me Phoebe the angel. For now, I was a broken human. Too fragile to live. Too close to death as he called me out by name.

The moments after that were spent in darkness as my new soul explored the broken body in which I resided. The human vessel that I have been using for over a hundred years was intact minus the broken limbs and injuries. The soul of its owner-Angelica Pierce-was not here. She died in the fall, but I kept her vessel. It was now mine. I began to prognosticate that she was in heaven with her husband and son.

I heard the shouts of men through the darkness that swarmed me. Shouts to ask if I was okay and if I needed assistance. I could not move my body as I fell further into the darkness. I could hear the shouts of two different men, but I had no idea who they were. I knew they were definitely human men in their late twenties or early thirties. I could not see their soul, but the warmth of it told me they were good people. In that instant I let my natural instinct go, and allowed them to help me. Yet, that was not an easy task as I heard Death call my name.

"Phoebe. Let go, and come to me child," Death called.

The darkness was welcoming me unlike the light had. It took over me almost completely. I was straining further and further into the sinful ways of man. I was becoming more human than angel. Descending into the darkness was all I could do.

"Hey, I need you to hear me if you are still with me. Keep fighting for me. Keep fighting for life, please. I can help you, but you got to hang on for me. Can you do that?"

"Okay," I whispered softly as I rested in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Strange Man_

Slowly my eyes fluttered open to a new world of sensations that I had never discovered before. There was something different, and I could not quite place my foot on it.

I flicked my eyes open to glance up to see the creme colored popcorn ceiling. Such an odd ceiling and it looked like it could be retouched. There were mold stains and cracks littering the ceiling.

I glanced about the room to see a large metal pole. On top of this metal, the pole was a glass flame. I stared at it hard as I tried to think of what it was called. It was called a lightbulb, and it was a part of a lamp.

The room was lit by a large metal pole with a glass flame. The world lightbulb came to mind. It was a lamp with a yellow-tinged shade covering the light bulb.

I looked about to notice red walls. On the walls were diagrams and picture frames. Various people were there, and I noticed a common appearance. Two boys with brown hair next to an older looking man.

There was a fireplace not too far from me. There was a fire going on it. Red and yellow flames licked the wood making it crack loudly. I jumped slightly at the sound, but then I relaxed. I relished in the warmth that the fireplace gave off.

There was a desk in front of that, but there was nothing else in the room. Stacks of books, papers, beer bottles, and coffee mugs. Where ever I was there was some serious cleaning needed to be done here.

My eyes closed briefly for a moment before they opened again on the face of two men looking at me. One was an older man, and the other was a tall youthful man. Both had the same weary faces peering at me.

They took a step back as I sat up from the comfy thing I sat upon. Cushions and pillows. The word came to mind, and it was a couch. This was a couch I was now sitting on. It was an old and creaky couch, but it was comfy.

"Hey, it is okay," the younger man stated.

I looked at him wide-eyed in fear, and I pulled myself back into the couch. My body sunk into the uncomfortable springs of the couch. I did not mind the uncomfortable position.

"My name is Sam Winchester," he calmly stated.

I tiled my head to the right as I looked at him. Soft gentle eyes that showed compassion. He cared for me in some way. I slowly pulled myself away from the couch to near him.

Sam asked, "Can you tell me your name?"

I tried to remember my name, but I could not find it. My mind was a foggy field with shapes of a monster lurking around it. What was my name? What is a name? It has to be something I know, but I had no idea what it is.

The older man cleared his throat, "Sam, I think she hit her head a little too hard."

My head? My head was the location of my mouth, nose, ears, and eyes. It housed my brain in a thick case of bone called my skull. Where did that information come from? My brain which was suspended in a water-like substance. I was smart, but my brain was failing to tell me something. What was it? Who am I? Where was I? How did it happen? Why did it happen? My brain throbbed slightly as I gained a headache.

Sam began to ask, "Do you know anything?"

Jolts of pain shook my body so I curled into a ball on the couch. This pain took over my whole body. Snapping sounds in my head, but it was silent. A scream erupted in my head, but they could not hear that scream. This scream was internal, and I endured it like a distant memory. Voices echoed in my head, and I covered my ears.

The fluttering of wings and screams. A girl crying as she was pushed from a high place. The sound of wind chimes and the scent of champagne. The collision of distant memories in my mind.

"Who are you," Sam asked.

"I am-"

I listened to a distant voice whispering to me. A voice that I had heard before, but I could not place the voice to a name or face.

"-I am Phoebe."

That was a name, and it was a very pretty name. It was a name that brought a smile to my mind. Who named me Phoebe. Perhaps my parents named me Phoebe. Who were my parents? Where were my parents? Were they here with me in this room? No, I did not have any parents. My parents were out of the picture, and I did not know them. I had a father who I had met once or twice, but I could not recall his face. He and I were close in heart, but not close in any sense of normal parenting.

The old man asked, "What happened to you?"

"I-I was... I was falling," I trailed off.

Sam looked at me with a raised brow, "Where did you fall from?"

"The sky."

I motioned with my hands form the sky to the ground and moved my hands to represent a crash. The men tried to understand me, but I did not even understand me. What was the point?

"I was clinging onto something, but it fell off."

"Were you skydiving?"

I heard the voice of a woman, _"Tell them you were skydiving and lost your parachute."_

I knew the voice of the woman, but I did not know who she was. She was me I think, but I had no idea. We both had similar voices, but I do not think we were the same person. She sounded much stronger than I was. we together were Phoebe, but I had no idea where she was. We were a part of a whole, but I did not know what that whole was. She had all the information, but she was not here with me.

"I was skydiving I think." I looked about the room. "I lost my parachute when I was falling."

Sam examined my eyes with a light, and I looked away as the light I found was too bright. Why was he shining a bright light in my face? Oh, he was examining to see if I had a head injury. I do not think I have a head injury. Just a few broken bones of sorts. I sat up from the couch to look about the room once more.

Sam sighed, "You took a pretty hard hit."

"I did, but I am alive."

The ringing in my head got louder as I sat there. Voices of hundreds of people echoing about my head. Different voices that I could not quite place. Men and women, children and elders. They all were talking about various things.

I stood up from the couch to walk about the room. A picture of the older man was on the desk. There were pictures of Sam here and there too.

There were books about monsters. Some about angels and demons too. Various books about spells and rituals. It was horrific what some of these books informed.

My eyes crossed the page of a book that I knew how to read. it was in a different language. What was it? Enochian. The language of the angels and it was often confusing.

That was how the voices spoke in my head, but I was translating them fast into the language in which I currently spoke and think. I think it is called English, and it is a complex and confusing language.

The page, however, was a bunch of nonsense stories written by the scribe of God. Who was Metatron, and I had met him once. Not a nice angel, but he was an angel.

I turned my head as I heard another voice. It was the voice of a man, _"A good man has killed a man in Hell."_

I turned my head the other way as I heard another voice. This time it was a woman _, "Lilith has broken some of the 66 seals to the cage in Hell."_

I sighed, "I need to leave to go and find something."

"What do you need to find?"

I panicked, "Grace."

"Who is Grace?"

"Fallen from the sky with me. I need to go back."

I was walking about the room when Sam put his strong hands on my shoulders. His warm chocolate eyes melted into my brown ones. There he made a face that I couldn't quite place. A face of worry looked upon me. He had no reason to worry.

Sam shook his head, "You crashed in the field behind Bobby's house."

"Who is Bobby," I asked

The old man spoke, "I am Bobby."

I looked at the old man to briefly smile before turning back to look out at the door to exit. Choices swarm around my head. Should I run out that door, and not come back? Could these men help me find what I need? I felt unsafe here, but at the same time, I felt safe.

I looked back into Sam's concerned eyes. I felt the overwhelming compulsion to touch his nose with my finger. I fell into such a compulsion.

"Boop," I giggled.

Sam blinked a few times as he gave me a look. A smile appeared as he shook his head at me. I smiled as I giggled at him and his facial expression. Sam shook his head as he too laughed along with me.

"Do you know where you are?"

His question confused me a little. How was I supposed to know where I was? Why did I not know? My brain was swarming with thoughts and questions. There were answers there, but they were out of my reach. Like the cookie jar on the top shelf in the kitchen. I was too short to reach it, but Sam probably could with no issue.

Great. Now I was hungry for cookies. What were cookies again? Oh, right. A delicious irresistible mess with gooey rich chocolate pieces. I could have one if I was a little bit taller. Maybe Sam would let me have one if I asked.

"I am here in a house," I drew out every word.

Sam rose a brow, "City or state?"

"No," I sighed. "I know I have got to be somewhere on Earth."

Sam looked away from me to Bobby who shook his head. He turned his soft gaze back to me. I looked down at the floor in shame. My head was not being clear to me. I felt a new emotion take over me.

"Hey-hey-hey do not cry it is going to be okay. Bobby and I are going to take care of you. Phoebe it is going to be alright."

"I am sorry I do not know what I am supposed to. I know I know it. I can not get to it."

"I know, but when you come through we will be here for you."

I sniffled, "Really?"

Sam smiled, "I promise."

"Pinkie promise?"

Sam laughed, "Pinkie promise."

Sam continued to laugh at me. I glared up at him wondering why he was laughing at me. Had I said something out of place? Was there a social cue that I missed? Was I not supposed to say that? He stopped laughing when he stared into my eyes. I looked up with a look of concern to him.

I pouted, "What?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing, Phoebe."

I hummed as he pulled me into a close hug. He smelled nice like forests. He smelled like a perfect fire of cedar wood. Sam smelled of rich cinnamon apple cologne. The embrace was nice as he placed his chin on my head. I did not want to leave this hug or move away from him.

"Dean Winchester is saved," a voice rang clear as a bell.


	3. Chapter 3

_Goodnight Midnight Moon_

It had been a week since I arrived at Bobby's house. I learned more about life, but I did not know why I had fallen or where from. My past was nothing but a mystery to me. There was a part of me elsewhere, and I could not find it. It was lost in a vast sea of endless swirling blues. It was like picking a single bubble from all that water. I would never find that other piece of me.

Night had descended on the house in which I was temporarily living in. Bobby and Sam told me I was safer here than at a hospital. I think they are right in a way. I felt like if I led them I would be in grave danger. It was like they were the knights guarding me their princess. Except I was no princess. What good was a princess if she could not remember anything?

I was in my room upstairs when I heard Bobby and Sam arguing. I slowly crept out of the bed to the door. I slowly and ever so slightly turned the metal handle to pull the door open.

Bobby sighed, "Sam you can not go out and make another deal!"

"Do you have another idea," Sam asked in an angered tone.

I opened the door a little bit more, but it creaked. I heard them both stop talking. I heard footsteps come to the bottom of the stairs so I moved away from the door slowly. I heard Sam sigh before his footsteps retreated back to the living room.

"Sam, I think he is gone for good."

"No," Sam growled, "Dean is not gone for good! There is a way to get him back!"

Bobby snapped, "Sam no demon is willing to make any deals."

I heard the scattering of papers and books on the desk. I heard pages being flipped open. It was a frantic search for something. Based on the discussion I do not think that something even existed.

"Then find something stronger than a demon."

I heard some footsteps as if they were walking around the room. A carefully choreographed argument planned by fate. The floor creaked and groaned from their weight shifting over the old floorboards.

"Like what?"

Sam shouted, "I'll figure it out."

A set of angry footsteps made their way to the front of the house. Sam was storming out of the house in a large giant like steps. I knew he was tall, but it sounded like he was taking four foot long strides.

Bobby shouted, "Where are you going?"

Sam growled, "Out."

I crept back into my room where I shut the door ever so silently so they did not know I was up. I knew they might have their suspicions. I was not a silent person at all. I was rather quite clumsy at doing the silent things. My feet tiptoeing about the house at night to go to the bathroom was like the sound of a herd of elephants.

I looked out the window to see Sam sitting on the hood of a car. He was looking out towards the full moon. The stars shone brightly back at him as if they sympathized with his pain.

I looked down to see I was in my white nightgown. I had my white bra and white underwear underneath. I could sneak out of this house and look half decent. I was oddly always caring about how I looked. Perhaps it is a part of the person I forgot I was. The lost half of me that was still out there.

My fingers wrapped around the wooden window to pull it up. I climbed out of the window to slowly creep out of my room onto the roof. The cool air of the night swirled around me. My skin allowed little bumped to raise. I shivered as my teeth chattered.

I slowly and silently crept over the grey shingled roof to the little ladder on the side of the house. Bobby placed the ladder there yesterday to do a paint job to the side of the house.

I climbed down it slowly to place my bare feet on the gravel road around Bobby's place. The air was cold, but the ground was even colder. The stones were like ice cubes, but they felt sharp almost. Some were smooth, but others were jagged.

I walked up to Sam slowly because I did not want to frighten him. This, of course, failed as I skidded on the stones. Sam turned his head to look at me. His chocolate eyes landed on my brown eyes. I looked down to the ground in shame as my blonde hair covered my face.

Sam sighed, "Hey, should you be upstairs?"

"Yeah," I sighed back.

"How did you get out of the house without Bobby seeing you?"

"The window."

Sam looked back towards the house. I looked too to see the light blue window curtains blow ever so slightly outside of the opened window. His eyes shimmered with a memory of his youth.

"Smart move." Sam laughed, "I did that too when I was younger. See, Bobby is a close friend of my father's. When my dad had buisness trips I would often stay with Bobby. My brother and I would sneak out the window if we wanted to go into town. Always got in trouble, but it never stopped us."

"Is Dean your brother," I pried.

Sam let out a loud sigh, "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

I whispered with cheeks burning, "All of it."

Sam shook his head, "You must think we are insane."

I shook my head at him as I sat down next to him on the hood. The metal of the car was cold against my skin and thin nightgown. I shivered at the temperature on the metal. While it was smooth the coolness of the metal was getting to me. Perhaps I should have got a little bit more dressed.

"No, not insane. That is not the word I would use. Perhaps different. I saw all the boos on monsters when I arrived. You believe in that stuff don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Sam shook his head, "I have had to face countless monsters over my lifetime. I will fight many more too."

"You want to save your brother Dean?"

"I do," Sam nodded. "I have tried everything I can think of to do it too."

I placed my hand on his shoulder where I rubbed small circles. Sam looked over at me with a faint smile. He moved his arms to pick me up so I sat in his lap but curled in his arms. I pressed my nose into his chest where I let out a deep sigh.

"Phoebe," Sam asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I am doing to right thing? Trying to save my brother?"

"It is a heroic move, but you have got to know when to draw a line. What are you willing to risk to save Dean?"

"Everything," He sighed.

I curled into him more as my body began to shiver. Sam shook his head as he pulled into his warm body more. He was like a furnace. No, a comfy warm teddy bear. Was there an in between? That wasn't a teddy bear on fire? If there is an in between that was what Sam was. Perfectly warm enough for me to melt into him like butter on toast.

"You're freezing."

I hummed, "But your warm."

We sat there curled against one another on the hood of the black car. Sam had his eyes locked on the sky once more. I peered my eyes over my shoulder to look in the sky. It was so beautiful, and I felt like I had seen it differently. Like at a different angle, but whatever that angle was I had no idea. Perhaps upside down?

"What you thinking," Sam asked me.

I smiled, "If I see a shooting star I am going to make a wish."

Sure enough there in the sky was a star. A big beautiful shooting star. Her tinting blue as she glided over the big black sky. I hummed as I made my wish. A wish that I would never ever tell a single soul.

"Did you make your wish," Sam asked.

"Yeah," I yawned.

"Come on," Sam stated as he moved. "Let's get you inside and into bed."

"Okay," I whispered.

I placed my nose into his chest as he stood up from the hood. He carried me with his arm under my legs, and the other arm snaked around my hips to lock hands by my hip. I curled my arms around his torso for extra support. Sam carried me without issue to the house.

He slowly opened the door with his foot and hands. He slowly made his way into the entry hallway. It was a tiny crowded space for the two of us to fit in. My foot brushed up against the wall. I did not mind it, but Sam softly apologized to me. It was not like he hurt me. Honestly, it was a new and different touch I got to experience. It was as if I was born just yesterday.

"What is she doing out there," Bobby asked.

Sam whispered, "She came out to see me."

Bobby sighed, "We'll get you both to bed. I'll make some breakfast in the morning."

"Thanks Bobby," Sam states before he made his climb up the stairs.

The stairs creaked loudly with the weight of Sam and I placed on each of the wooden boards. We made our way into the hallway, and then into my bedroom.

The bedroom was a small little room on the front side of the house. Painted baby blue with white trim. It was probably once a baby nursery, but I did not see Bobby as the married and have kids type. He did, however, seem like a father figure to Sam.

Sam places me on the bed slowly. He pulled the covers over me and made sure I was comfortable. He placed an extra pillow by my head too. Sam was honest to God gentleman despite his gigantic appearance.

Sam walked to the window where he pulled in the curtains. He slowly shut the window, but he did not close it all the way. He left it barely open. It was enough to get a short breeze into the room.

"Night Phoebe."

"Night Sam."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Dear Readers,

From Chapter Two and future chapters take place between the end of Season 3 and the start of Season 4. I will be following the plot as close as I can get it. As for who Phoebe's special someone is they have not been declared or officially stated. Who do you think it will be? Sam? Dean? Someone else? Let me know! As always have a great day where ever you are in this great big world.

-LittleLover11


	4. Chapter 4

_The Girl_

 **Warnings: Swearing**

Night had become the time where I was more alive. I was like the bats that flew from the caves into the night. Except, I could never fly since I do not have wings. If humans had wings life would be much more difficult. I always wanted to be more alive during this time, and I did things that I would not do during the day. Many things like sneaking out past Bobby's set curfew, or eating the cookie dough in the fridge.

I had not been back out to the field where I felt a calling. A calling to someone or something. There was something out there that I had left, but I could not get to it. Something was out there waiting for me, but I had no idea what it was. I needed to discover it, but I wanted someone to go with me. Perhaps Sam or Bobby would go with me out to the field.

My injuries from the fall were surprisingly small. I swore they were worse than they were. Bobby said all I did was sprain my arm. I have had issues lifting things as well as putting pressure on it. Nothing else was broken. Both he and Sam told me they thought I had broken everybody in my body. Luckily I came out of it with barely anything. The only major damage they could see was the possible memory loss.

"Goodnight, Phoebe."

"Goodnight, Sam. Where are you off too?"

"I am going to run an errand. I'll be back," Sam smiled before shutting my door.

I had spent over a week with Sam and Bobby. Going to run an errand. Who does he think he is to lie to me? Going to run an errand my ass! I know this boy better than I know myself right now. He is sneaking out to do something. I listened to his loud footsteps walk down the stairs. He walked into the living room to grab his keys before walking to the front door. I heard him shut the front door and exit the house. Quickly I walked to the closest to pick up my black coat which Bobby bought me. I slipped on my black flats. I crept down the stairs whiter than I had in the past. The stairs did not creak on but as I glided down them ever so elegantly. My feet made quick work to get outside the house. I hid on the porch to see Sam wall into the garage. I watched as he leaned over to the mini fridge. He looked back to the car—which is a sleek black 1967 Chevy Impala—before looking back at the mini fridge. Here was my chance. I made a quick a swift sprint to the side of the car. I slowly opened the back door without it creaking. I climbed in slowly so that the car did not hustle. I shut the door slowly and laid flat on the car's floor.

I heard Sam's feet crunch loudly on the gravel outside before he opened the driver's door with a loud creak. He climbed into the car making it move with the weight of his body. Sam sighed as he put the keys in the ignition. The car roared to life, and Sam smiled audibly. He put the car into drive and pushed the gas. The car rolled along the road smoothly with the sound of her humming engine. We drove for what seemed like forever. I looked up to the see the street lamps outside the car until there were none. We had turned onto a dirt road that was not lit. I could hear Sam's thoughts almost screaming. He was thinking about what was going to happen. I had never been able to hear his thoughts before.

Come on Ruby, where are you?

Who the hell was Ruby? Why was he meeting her out here in the middle of nowhere? Wait? Was she a prostitute? Were they going to have sex in the back of the car where I was? What have I gotten myself into? Just imagine the surprise on the both of their faces! Sam put the Impala into park making the car justle. He slowly pulled the keys out of the ignition. The engine slowly settled down. There was now the overwhelming sound of the breeze, crickets, and Sam's loud breaths. It was maybe about ten minutes before this unsettling symphony was interrupted by distant footsteps of who I assumed to be Ruby. Sam opened the car door and shut it behind him.

"Sam," a woman called out.

Sam called back, "Ruby."

There was an unseen tension between them. I could feel it from where I was on the floor. The air became colder than it was before. She was definitely not a prostitute like I believed her to be. Perhaps a different kind of prostitute, but she was not one for sex.

"I have some good news and bad news," Ruby states breaking the silence.

Sam groaned at that phrase, "Which do I want to hear first?"

Ruby sighed, "You pick."

A brief pause let the bugs with tiny violins and violas pick up their unfinished symphony once more. It was truly beautiful and breathtaking. Crickets legs were truthfully that of a violin string and a bow. Such perfection handcrafted by God.

"Bad news," Sam picked.

"I asked around. No one is going to make a deal for you to save Dean." She paused for a brief moment to catch her breath. "He is permanently stuck in Hell."

I felt a heat grow in the air. Am angered heat that I knew spread from Sam. I know how much he wanted to save Dean from Hell. The whole Hell, monsters, and demons thing were becoming a norm to me. I had never seen any of them, but I listened to Sam and Bobby enough. Bobby taught me that salt works on most things. Silver can cut some beast, and it is useless on others.

"There has got to be a way," Sam groaned."

"No, there is not an easy way. You could sell your soul over and over again. Make yourself a slave to a demon and you still would not get Dean back," Ruby explained.

"Someone else is here."

"No one is with me," Sam stated.

Ruby growled, "Sam someone is here."

Sam opened the car door. I smiled up at him from the car's floor. He looked different from down here. He did, however, still look like a giant. Sam would always look like a giant from no matter what angle a person was at.

I joked, "Have you always been this tall?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Phoebe gets out."

I rolled over so my hands were flat on the floor. I pushed myself up and climbed out of the car clumsily. I smoothed out the front of my long coat. I was covered in dirt, but it did not really bother me.

I screamed as I looked up. Ruby was terrifying to look at. Her face was distorted in such a way. I could see her skull of grey bone. It was like smoke with black glowing eyes. The heart of the girl was a fiery orb. Her skin was transparent grey where you could see the bones of her darken form. She had no soul, but what was left of it was destroyed.

I looked to Sam and back at Ruby, "What is she?"

The girl flashed her black eyes at me, "A demon. Who is she?"

Sam sighed as if I was an embarrassment to him, "Phoebe was a girl we found in the field. She has no memories of anything."

"She is gifted, I can tell you that much." Ruby clicked her tongue, "She can see my demon form."

Sam did a double take, "Wait, What?"

Ruby looked at him in annoyance that she had to explain it. I was curious as to how he did not see the ugly nature of this demon.

"This is my meat suit." She motioned her hands to her body. "She can see past the meatsuit into my demon self." Ruby flicked her eyes, "It's a complex gift, but she has it."

Sam turned to me, "Did you know about that, Phoebe?"

"No," I croaked in fear. "What are you doing with a demon?"

"She is helping me try to get Dean out of Hell," Sam explained.

I rose a brow, "Sam, she has told you and so has Bobby that it is not possible."

"There has got to be away." Sam stated, "We will figure it out."

I glared at him, "We?"

"You can join Ruby and me."

"No, no! No, I will not. I shook my head, "I will not."

Sam sighed as he looked between Ruby and I. He noticed the change in tensions. I clenched my hands in fists at my side as I stood away from them. They both nodded at each other.

"Ruby, I'll call you. I am going to take her home. Let me know if you hear anything in the meantime."

Ruby winked, "Bye Sam."

Ruby backed away into the thick forest before completely disappearing from us. She was gone as fast as she came. There were no more signs of her. I wondered if she was hiding in the dark. Watching us. Perhaps she was.

"What do you think you are doing? Following me," Sam asked deeply.

"I don't know why I did." My voice shook, "I felt something."

Sam asked in an angered tone, "Like what?"

"That you were going to do something bad! Sam, you worry me."

Sam began to raise his voice, "I do not want you to worry about me!"

I shouted back with a small pain in the corner of my eye, "Well I do!"

Sam yelled, "Then stop!"

There was dead silence as the crickets stopped playing their violins. All I could hear was my heart break into a million pieces. I had never been yelled at before.

Sam's dementor changed from anger to concern. He looked me in the eyes trying to figure out my ever changing emotions.

This was a new emotion that I felt, and I had no idea how to describe it. My voice was broken like a vase. Unable to hold my words. My hands were shaking like ripples of strong force was moving them. They had gained a mind of their own. I sniffle as I looked down at my shaking hands. What was this emotion? Why did I feel it? My chest was aching as a hole like feeling began to suffocate me. I was now colder than before. I pulled my coat to my body, but that did nothing. Water slowly poured from my eyes. Tears. I was upset or sad. This was not a pleasant emotion to have.

Sam sighed, "Phoebe I did not mean it like that."

Sam reaches out his giant calloused left hand to touch my right shoulder. I jumped backward in fear. I looked up to him in his fudge colored eyes with tears in mine.

I cried, "Do not touch me!"

I turned away from him to start walking away. I felt the compulsion to run away from him. It felt like the right thing to do. I was not his burden to have. I was a girl who he found and rescued from a field. I was only going to slow him down from finding his brother.

"Where are you going?"

"I do not know."

I took off my coat and threw it at him. I looked into his chocolate eyes before I took off into the woods. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. My heart began to race as I ran. I did not fight back the tears anymore. I let the flow like a river.

"Phoebe!"


	5. Chapter 5

_The Forest_

Running faster and faster over the forest ground. It was rather mountainous where we were. Trees were reaching for the endless night sky above me. I heard snapping of branches all around me. I heard the distant cries of wolves. I kept on running no matter what I heard or saw.

"Phoebe," Sam yelled out.

I screamed as I fell down a hill. Tumbling down into a deep ravine. I felt sticks and thorns scrape my skin. I felt the rocks bruise my skin from the impact. My world spinning as I kept on tumbling. As soon as I stop I felt dizzy and ill.

I looked around me to see the scape of this ravine. It was dark, and there was a nearby creek. I walked to it to see the cold water streaming south. There must be a mountain that has ice melting to the north.

A deep voice spoke suddenly, "Hello."

I screamed and jumped backward away from the creek. My bottom landed hard into the rocky ground. I looked up in fear to lay my eyes on a man in a brown coat. He had ruffled black hair and shiny blue eyes, but they glowed.

I stuttered, "Who are you?"

He rose a brow, "Can you not tell?"

I shook my head at the strange man, "I do not know you."

The man gave me a hard look up and down. He smiled at me faintly as if he knew me. Perhaps he did know me. Maybe this strange man was the key to a part of my past that I had yet to find.

He shook his head, "I promise you to do."

"Who are you," I asked.

"My name is Castiel," His low voice came out as he tilted his head ever so slightly to the left.

I saw a distant flash in the back of my mind. It was fast and bright. I saw his face for a split second with other people. They too had a glow to their eyes. I saw feathers and wings. I saw people who I had never seen before. I knew him. I knew him before this happened to me.

I laughed, "What kind of name is that?"

"It's a name." His deep voice replied vaguely, "Your name is Phoebe."

I questioned him at the mention of my name, "Who are you?"

I took a step towards the strange man. I felt oddly comfortable in his presence. There was a calming veil over us as we stood there on the creek side. Perhaps he was different. He was not a demon, but perhaps he was a different kind of monster. A beast of sorts, but I had no idea what he was.

"My name is Castiel," he replied once more.

I shook my head, "That I know, but how do you know me?"

"We were in the same garrison together."

Garrison? Another flash in the back of my head went off. I saw pictures of a battle between two peoples. Two peoples who were the same, but they shared a different viewpoint. A viewpoint that separated them greatly. One group served God, and the other served Lucifer.

"An angel garrison?"

"Yes, now Phoebe where is your grace?"

I questioned him, "My grace?"

Castiel nodded as he took a step towards me. I did not move away now. I knew what he was. I knew who he was, or at least I think I did. I trusted him to take care of me as well as not to hurt me. I trusted this angel.

"When you fell from Heaven something else fell with you." He motioned to his blue glowing eyes, "That is what makes you an angel. Do you know where that went?"

I remember seeing that star fall from heaven after I fell down. Wherever that star went was where my grace went. Grace was a glowing blue with white orbs within it. It glowed brightly like an LED light. It was beautiful and strange magic.

"No," I looked down.

Castiel let out a loud sigh before he cast his eyes upwards. He then looked at me with a faint smile. He was a handsome angel, and I wish I knew more about him. How he and my past was connected.

"I will locate it for you," Castiel stated, "Until then stay with Sam Winchester."

"You are an angel," I asked to make sure I was assuming correctly.

Castiel nodded, "I am, and so are you."

Sam came to my mind. About how he was dealing with demons to save his brother. What if he used a higher power to get a hold of Dean? Did Sam even know that angels existed?

"Do you know where Dean is?"

Castiel nodded, "In Hell, and Sam will not be retrieving Dean from Hell. No matter what he does."

"Phoebe! Where are you," Sam called out.

I looked at the treeline, and back at Castiel. He shook his head.

"Go to sleep. You'll wake up at the house. You are not to tell them about angels. You must lie and say you have no idea. Warn Sam of the dangers of the path in which he is going down. I will find you when I find your grace," Castiel ordered, "Do you understand?"

"Yes," I replied.

Castiel placed two fingers to my forehead. I looked up at his fingers, and then into his eyes. I fell forward into his arms as darkness took my mind. I felt him lay me onto the cold stones by the river. I heard the flutter of his wings as he left me by the creek. I heard the distant cries of Sam grow louder and louder. I did not reply as sleep took over me. I could feel him carrying me, and I could hear the Impala.

I awoke to the morning light of the window as it cascaded upon my face. I looked around the room to see Sam sitting on the armchair. He was asleep there with his head leaned up against a maroon pillow. Sam's mouth was slightly parted as he snored loudly.

"Sam," I woke him off with a soft voice.

Sam opened his eyes slowly. He looked around the room, and then he looked at me with a smile. he slowly climbed out of the chair and walked over to me. He knelt onto the ground next to my bed.

"How are you feeling?"

I sighed, "Fine."

"You fell in the ravine and hit your head," Sam frowned at me, "Are you okay?"

"I feel fine," I shrugged at him.

"Okay," Sam got up from the floor and turned away from me, "I'll go get you breakfast."

I called out, "Sam?"

"Yes, Phoebe?"

"I am not hungry, but I want someone with me."

"Okay."

I stuttered, "C-C-Can you lay d-down with me?"

Sam softly smiled, "Sure."

He walked to the door to close it tightly. He then turned back to continue his smiling glance at me. He walked ot the foot of the bed, and towards the window. He now stood behind me on the otherside of the bed. Sam climbed onto the bed slowly, and the mattress sank. The springs squeaked, and the backboard hit the wall. He was not a very graceful giant at all. He was rather clumsy, but that did not change the fact that Sam was a wonderful person.

The bed in which we both now laid on was a twin. While the bed was big, it was not a big enough bed for me and him. Sam took up about eighty percent of the bed. I took up about ten percent, and the other ten percent was the space in between us.

Sam propped up the pillows underneath his head. He finally got situated behind me. Though, he would not touch me. It was as if I was a fragile piece of a glass menagerie that he was afraid of breaking.

I turned over so that I now faced him. I slowly began to place my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating like a steady drum. His breaths were timed almost perfectly to his heart.

Sam put his arm underneath my head and placed his hand on my shoulder.

I took my left hand to grab his right hand. Sam reluctantly let me hold it. I turned it over so I could see his palm. There on his hand were scars cut across the palm. Callouses from years of hard work, and driving. His hands were not small at all. There were cuts that were fresh, and they were slowly forming scabs. His nails were nicely trimmed, but underneath them was blood and dirt. I moved my hand so that the back of his hand rested in my palm. My thumb slowly moved over the first two ridges of his hand closest to his fingers.

I looked up to see Sam staring at me. He was watching me with careful and loving eyes. I returned my gaze back to his hand as he closed his hand into a fist. He encased my thumb with the warmth of his giant hand. I was sure if I put my hand in his he would be able to encase my whole hand.

I moved my thumb out of his hand and opened it again from it being a fist. I place my palm on his hand to see that my hand was barely the size of his palm. Sam inhaled a short breath, and he moved his fingers in between mine. He grasped onto my hand tightly.

"Phoebe, you are so tiny."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's kinda cute."

I blushed, "Thanks."

I curled into his warm body more as we rested in bed until noon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for reading! I do appreciate any and all feedback. Also, I referenced one of my all-time favorite plays, The Glass Menagerie by Tennessee Williams. I recommend that you go and read it. As always have a great day wherever you are in this great big world.

-LittleLover11


	6. Chapter 6

_I Want To Break Free_

I awoke curled tightly next to Sam in bed. I had not realized I had fallen asleep on him. He was not asleep at all. He was tracing circles as well as other various patterns on my shoulder. I felt the overwhelming urge to apologize for falling asleep on him.

"Sorry," I whispered.

Sam turned his head to look down at me. I slowly turned my head to look up at him. His hair was ever so slightly ruffled, and a little curl poked out by his forehead. His hair while it was gorgeous and well kept it was shaggy almost. It was not like a mop, but it was perfectly messy.

"Why are you sorry," Sam asked.

I shifted so that I was able to get a better view of Sam's face. He looked down at me with a hint of confusion.

"I fell asleep," I uttered.

Sam sighed as he pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me tighter. I closed my eyes as I felt the warmth radiate from his body. He was like a living, breathing and walking furnace. I was not complaining at all, and I actually rather enjoyed it.

"It is fine by me."

"Okay," I smiled.

Sam cleared his throat, "I was thinking of leaving Bobby's for a while to see if I can get information on Dean. I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

I opened my eyes to look up at him. I searched his eyes to find anything. I kept my mouth shut about what Castiel told me.

"Would Bobby approve?"

"No," Sam sighed, "He would not. So I am leaving tonight. If you want to come with me I'll gladly take you. If not I'll leave you here with Bobby."

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure," Sam smiled, "I am leaving much later tonight."

I sighed as I closed my eyes once more. My body melting like butter against his warm one. Sam pulled me tighter not wanting to let go. He moved me so that I laid on top of him. He laid down putting his head on a pillow. A thin floral bedsheet laid in between us for privacy, and the quilt lied over me. I laid flat against him with my head to his chest. My arms laying on the bed. Feet barely touching past his kneecaps.

"More comfortable?"

I whispered, "I am if you are."

"I am."

Silence passed over us as we rested. The silence swirled perfectly and ever so elegantly. It was a silent symphony that grew on us. A peace that put my heart to rest as Sam's beat twice as hard for mine.

My eyes slowly opened to see it was sunset outside. Had we really slept all day? I was no longer on top of Sam, but we were in an odd position. I was now on the other side of the bed facing the window. Sam was on the side by the door. We both faced towards the window, but we were not facing each other. He had me pulled close to him. His large left arm draped over me. My right hand in his left.

"Good morning," Sam groggily greeted.

I laughed, "You mean afternoon?"

Sam groaned as he shifted away from me. I was instantly cold, and I felt a shiver caress my spine. I felt the mattress shift as he got up from the bed. I rolled over to see him stretch out his arms. The grey shirt he wore rode a little too high. His stomach was toned well with six heavily defined ridges. Though, while those were impressive there was a very defined V-shaped mountain that leads into a valley by his perfectly sharp hipbones.

Sam laughed, "Like what you see?"

I shook my head, "Never seen a man without a shirt on. At least I think I haven't."

"Well, I am above average from other men," Sam laughed, "The hunting lifestyle has you constantly in shape."

I looked at him differently in that instant. What was hunting? Did he shoot animals for a living? What kind of lifestyle was that? I mean, if you needed the food to survive I saw a good use for it. To take the life of a living thing for one was not okay. God created those animals, and apparently, I was there for that. I still did not remember any of that.

"Hunting?"

Sam sighed, "It is a very long story. You know how monsters are real?"

I gave him a look, "Yeah?"

"Well, I hunt them and kill them. So that way they can not hurt anyone."

I was curious, "Does that not weigh heavily on you?"

"No, that does not really weigh heavily on me. You get numb to it after awhile. I have been hunting since I was younger. My father hunted when I was a little kid." Sam took a breath, "I did not shoot monsters until I was a little older. If I had a monster under the bed my father said kill it."

I looked at him to see he had a sadness as well as darkness inside of him. I slowly climbed off the bed. I walked slowly with bare feet over the wood floor. Sam froze as I placed a hand on his cheek. I rubbed my thumb right below the gentle giant's eye.

"You tortured soul. You have been through so much, and fate will wrong you. You are a just and kind soul." I paused so I could get a break, "No matter what life locks you up with I know you will survive. You will break free."

Sam laughed, and I shook my head at him. Why did I have a feeling I said something wrong. I looked down in shame.

"Hey, no it is nothing you said." Sam attempted to comfort me, "You said something that reminded me of something."

I sniffled, "What did I say?"

"Break free. There is a song Dean would play in the Impala," Sam laughed, "It goes," he cleared his throat to sing, "I want to break free."

I laughed as he began to sing the song. He seemed to dance around a little, but it was not a nice dance. It had an uptempo beat to it, and his hips rocked side to side to a beat. He sang with this accent, and I think he was trying to imitate the singer.

Sam continued to sing, "I want to break free from your lies. You're so self-satisfied I don't need you. I've got to break free. God knows, god knows I want to break free."

I laughed and yelped as Sam picked me up by my hips. He hoisted me up into the air and held me above his head as he spun. Luckily for me, I had barely half a foot to the ceiling. I almost thought I was going to have my head stuck in the ceiling like one of the cartoons that play on the VHR downstairs. He put me down, but not before he could spin me on my heels.

Sam sang again, "I've fallen in love. I've fallen in love for the first time, and this time I know it's for real. I've fallen in love, yeah." Sam smiled for a split second, "God knows, God Knows I've fallen in love."

We kept on dancing about the bedroom until the scent of delivery pizza called us down the stairs. We ran down the wooden stairs to see three large pepperoni and cheese pizzas sitting in the kitchen. Bobby was already eating a slice of pizza. Sam and I grabbed a plate and a slice. We eat in silence as we waited for anyone to speak. Sam sighed as he placed his plate on the table.

"Bobby, I am going to get Dean back somehow," Sam stated.

Bobby stopped mid-slice from eating. He turned his eyes to Sam, and then he placed the silce down on a plate.

"How?" Bobby asked, "We have tried everything."

"I'll figure it out," Sam stated as he placed his plate of pizza on the counter.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. Was he seriously doing this now? I slowly ate the cheese off my pizza as I watched this scene unfold. The cheese was delicious.

"Sam, where are you going?"

Sam yelled and guestered around, "To save Dean."

"What about Phoebe," Bobby trailed off.

"She is staying for a while."

Bobby asked, "How long?"

"A few months, but then she'll leave."

Bobby looked at me, "You'll leave when you get your memories back?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "I mean well Bobby, but I have another life out there. Maybe even a family who is looking for me."

"I know," Bobby sighed, "But even after you get them back could you visit?"

"Of course! You have helped me so much! I think I owe it to you!"

Bobby laughed, "Looks like I have adopted another kiddo."

Sam looked at me and back to Bobby. He looked in the direction of the door.

Sam smiled at Bobby, "You have always been a great father."

Bobby sighed, "Be safe."

"I will," Sam turned to me, "I'll call you at some point."

I smiled faintly at Sam as he left the house. The door shut behind his heavy footsteps. I rushed to the door with my plate of crust and sauce. The Impala's taillights shined in my eyes. The roar of the engine off in the distance as he left me.

* * *

 **Long Author's Note (sorry):**

Dear Readers,

The song Sam sings briefly is "I Want To Break Free" by Queen. Also for those who are younger, a VHS (Video Home System) is a large tape cassette that could play movies. For me, I grew up on all the Disney movies on a VHS. The VHS tapes and system were released to the United States in 1977. While DVDs came out in 1995 we still had VHS tapes and systems. I do not think very many companies make anything VHS related anymore. Then again the record player is coming back.

As for my writhing style I tend to write stories with a stream of consciousness. One author who wrote like this is Virginia Woolfe (1882-1941). I do tend to have a lot of errors. I do apologize for this. I have a similar mindset as well.

That is all I have for a note other than please comment what you think.

-LittleLover11


	7. Chapter 7

_Cold as Ice_

 **Warnings: Swearing**

I awoke in the morning shivering from the early morning breeze. It was frigid as it kissed bedsheets that lies above me. There was no escaping the cold feeling. I buried myself deeper into my covers to attempt to get heat, but I was just colder.

There was no signs of Sam in the house, and it had been that way. Despite it being late summer and going into fall. It seemed that as Sam left it had gotten much much colder.

I slowly climbed out of my bed to get dressed in jeans and one of Sam's flannels that he left. He gave it to me, and it was like wearing a dress. I grabbed a belt that was his too. I took the belt and tied it

"Yeah," Bobby listened to the voice on the other end, "Yeah?"

Bobby asked, "Who's me?"

Bobby hung up the phone. He shook his head as he turned another page in his book about some mythical beast. The phone rang again. His eyes looked upon the phone with rage. He angrily picked the phone up.

"Who is this," Bobby asked. "This ain't funny. Call again, I'll kill ya."

Bobby hung up the phone again. He shook his head as he continued to read his book.

"I am going to go out for a jog. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Bobby smiled, "Be careful."

"Will do."

I walked outside into the cool summer morning. There was almost no clouds in the sky. Except the single tall pillar cloud in the distance. There was going to be rain tonight or tomorrow morning.

"Hello," a deep startling voice called from behind me.

I yelped, "Jesus Christ!"

He turned his head, "No, I am Castiel. Not Jesus."

I rolled my eyes at him as I calmed myself down. I walked towards him, and he did not move. Castiel was a well built oiled machine.

I sighed, "Just an expression. Though, it is using the Lord's name in vain. My apologies."

"I have located your grace. It is about thirty miles away. In the middle of no where."

"Great. How do I get to it?"

"You go up to it, and collect it."

"How fast can we get there and back?"

Castiel looked at me dumb founded. I sighed as I walked over to him. Castiel put a hand on my shoulder.

In an odd rush with a left the junk yard. Wind rushed around us as the fluttering of his gigantic unseen wings carried us high above the stratosphere. I clung tightly to him as I closed my eyes. It was too much to bare.

We landed in a forest that looked to be similar to the one in which Sam and I were in earlier.

"Holy shit," I turned away from him.

I threw up all the food I had just eaten at Bobby's that day. I shook my head as I looked at the waste that now littered the ground. I did not feel so good anymore. An odd flavor now lasted in my mouth, and I wanted it gone.

"The effects of the travel will wear off soon."

"Seriously how did I get used to that?"

"When you first used your wings you nearly fell out of Heaven. Lucifer and Gabriel helped you."

I scoffed, "The devil helped me?"

"You where is favorite sister," Castiel told me.

I laughed loudly, "You are joking right?"

Cas frowned, "What is joking?"

Of course he did not know what joking was. I shook my head at him as I took a few steps. Towards what felt like the right direction.

Up ahead of us was a gigantic tree. This, however, was no ordinary tree. It was a large glowing tree. It was a sight beyond what I could imagine. Diamonds were worn on the bark of the tree like fabulous jewelry. The leaves instead of being green were we a dark ocean teal.

I sighed, "Never mind."

"There it is," Castiel stated.

I placed my hand on the tree to feel nothing. Absolutely nothing happened as my hand laid on the hard bark of the tree.

I looked at Castiel, "What is happening?"

I heard a flutter of wings, "The grace is with heaven, Phoebe."

I turned to see a man who was short. His eyes seemed to be bigger than his head. His hair was leaving his forehead in fear of his large eyes. What hair he did have was grey and white.

"Who are you," I asked taking a large step towards that man.

He gulped, "Zachariah."

"Why is my grace there," I pondered with a hint of anger.

"We took it. We have no idea why you fell from heaven." He looked down at the ground, "We do not think you should have it."

I was infuriated. The one think that could lead me to my old life was missing. The angels took it, and I was not happy one bit with them. That grace was mine to have.

"You took something that does not belong to you. Give it here. If I am truly an angel give it to me."

"You will get it when you convince Sam Winchester off the path he is going down."

I looked over the face of Zachariah to see fear. He looked away from me. He fears me for some reason. My feet took me another step towards him. He backed up slowly in fear.

"Why do you fear me?"

Castiel reported, "You are an archangel. Him and I are just angels."

I laughed, "You stole your superior's grace? Such a mistake. I see your death coming close, but not from me." I laughed, "Give me my grace by the end of this week and I will spare you. I will not kill you like I want to."

With that Zachariah was as gone, and Castiel was alone with me. I turned to look behind me at the tree. I placed my hand flat on it once more. I felt enough power there, but not enough. They had left a very thin piece of my grace. I closed my eyes, and felt the power stronger.

"There is some left?"

I nodded as I looked back at him, "Just enough to give me my memories of my past back."

"What do you remember?"

"Enough," I sighed, "Where is Gabriel?"

Castiel shook his head, "He left, and no one can find him."

I looked to the sky. I looked up to the clouds to see what I hoped was heaven so far up in the sky. I prayed in my mind for Gabriel or Michael to help me. To help me gain my power back, and that in return I will collect Sam Winchester.

 _Phoebe, you are brave to pray to me._

I closed my eyes so I was in the dark. I listened for the voice to speak again, but there was silence.

"Which one of my brothers has answered me?"

The wind around me picked up slightly. I could feel the presence of my brother. I could tell that he was nearby. Though, who he was continued to be a mystery to me.

 _Is it not clear to you? Who do you think I am?_

I gasped, "Michael?"

 _Smart my sister. How can I help you?_

"Get me my grace and I will trail Sam Winchester off this path for you." I took a breath, "He is doing something bad, and I do not know what it is. Yet, I know it has Heaven wanting it to change."

 _If he continues down this path he will help free Lucifer from his cage. In which him and I must fight to send him back. I do not have a vessel, yet. Lucifer will plan for his own vessel._

With my eyes still closed I looked upon my brother's direction. He was stronger than I was, but he was magnificent. His presence was powerful.

I realized what he was saying. Lucifer was an archangel who would need a strong vessel. A vessel who was fimiliar with the darkness. I knew of one person who did, and I knew who he was.

I gasped, "Sam."

 _Correct. The path in which he is headed will allow him to be strong enough for Lucifer to host him. My vessel has a long bloodline of strong men in which can carry me. You do too. Your vessel's ancestors all lead back to Mary. Mary the mother of Jesus._

"Brother, I shall not fail you."

 _I will call upon you when I have it._

I opened my eyes to see that I was in the junk yard at Bobby's house. I was no longer by the tree that was once the house of my grace. I turned to see Bobby was fixing an old Ford truck. I sighed as I looked to the sky to see the sun was an hour away from where it once was.


	8. Chapter 8

_Send Me an Angel_

I walked inside of the house followed by Bobby. He was worried about me.

Bobby shut the door, "Where have you been?"

"Bobby, I learned who I am," I sighed.

He looked at me like a proud father. The same proud father that had raised up a child. The father who helped that child live a life they never could. The same man who would do anything to save his child.

Bobby smiled, "Who are you?"

"I am a the daughter of a powerful man," I half lied. I could not just tell Bobby that I was the daughter of God. I continued on, "I have a lot of siblings, and they all are very different. I have no husband or children to my name, but I have a family. I have met another brother of mine, and he is going to help me get home."

I paused as an looked at Bobby. I wanted to tell him who I truly was, but how could I. He killed anything that was not human. I knew he had killed demons, but has he killed angels?

"Where is home," Bobby interrupted my thoughts.

I looked out the window of the living room towards the sky. Heaven was my home, and I have no idea why I was casted. Even with my memory back I had no idea why I had fallen. I was one second in Heaven and then the next falling to Earth.

"Far away," I told Bobby.

Bobby sighed, "You will leave today?"

"I will, but I promise Bobby we will meet again." I felt the need to be proper and loving to this man. "I need to find my father, and I need to figure out who I am more. I owe you for the kindness you have given to me."

Bobby laughed shortly, "You owe me nothing, but I do want to see you soon."

I smiled, "You will Bobby, you will."

"Do you need anything for the road," Bobby asked.

"No, but may I keep these clothes?"

"Sure," Bobby smiled. "Here is some change and my number for the road."

He handed me a bag with a small leather wallet. I opened it to find three hundred dollars in it. I looked at him with a pressed smile.

"No, keep your money," I stated humbly.

Bobby shook his head sternly, "Nope, it is my gift to you."

I smiled as I pulled Bobby into a warm embrace. We hugged for a short moment in the living room. I was happy and so was he. Yet, with this happiness was a hint of sadness. The sadness was that from parting ways.

We walked to the porch where I took the bag. I put it on my back, and walked out of the junk yard. I looked back to see Bobby standing on the porch waving, and I smiled.

Bobby called out with his hands cupped over his mouth to project his voice, "Goodbye!"

I took projected my voice with my hands, "Goodbyes do not last forever."

I walked out the gates to the Singer junkyard, and out onto the street. I walked far away from the house and the town in which he lived in. I headed east because it felt like the right calling. I kept on waking till I got to a stop for a bus.

I looked at tickets to various cities in various states. Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, and Kentucky. I had no idea where to go. I looked up at the heavens and back to the board.

"God, or Father." I whispered, "Where should I go? I know I have a calling to go, but where do you wish me to go?"

A man walked up behind me, "Child are you lost?"

"I am," I nodded, "I have no idea where to go."

I did not turn to look behind me to see who the man was. I could see him in the corner of my eye, but I do not look behind me.

"Well, are you looking for something to go to? Or are you running away from something?"

"To something. I have no idea what," I sighed as my confusion seemed to lead me astray.

He chuckled in an old southern accent, "I would go to Illinois, child."

I turned to look at the man, "Who are you?"

The man was gone from the small bus terminal. I was alone. I looked back at the board with certainty of where I was being called. On the map was a city that looked like it was staring back at me. Pontiac, Illinois.

The man I would call my wise man who told me to go this way. Take this bus from South Dakota to Illinois. The man who I believed would help me lead to whatever my calling was.

I ordered the ticket, and waited for ten minuets for the bus. It same like a silver lining in the grey sky. I looked up to see the kiss of sun from the night which would soon descend on me. The wind blew in my face as the night crept over the sky.

I climbed onto the bus in a middle seat. I placed my bag in my lap, and made sure I could keep my items safe. My eyes casted out onto scene past the window of the bus.

I realized how old I was. I was older than most things in this Earth. I was as old as this Earth. Her face was now shaped by men and no was no longer shaped by God. How could that be? Sin. My brother started this, and humans would finish it.

I felt that pull on my heart that I could not quite describe. That calling warmed me like a fire. What was it? Why was I being called out that way? My heart screamed things I could not yet understand. I closed my eyes as I searched for such a reason. I found my self opening my eyes again. The light of the buss lighting the darkness I once saw.

Sam. Sam Winchester was my calling. I looked at the clock on the bus front. It was 2:30 in the morning. We would be in Pontiac in a few minuets. I watched as we pulled up to the bus stop. I hoped off, and walked to the empty streets.

I found a little motel on Adams Road in Pontiac. It was called Astoria. The motel was decorated in reds. Behind closed doors you could hear banging and moans of horny humans. I walked down the long and sex scented halls to a room.

On the door was a heart with 207 on it. I knocked on the door loudly. I felt like this room in this trashy motel was Sam.

The door opened, and down looked Sam. He looked taller than normal. His hair was longer, and he had more stubble than normal. We had not seen each other in a few weeks. Perhaps almost a month.

"Here I am," I sighed.

Sam puzzled, "Phoebe?"

"Hello Sam," I peered behind the door, "Hello demon."

She hissed, "It's Ruby."

I rolled my eyes, "Sam can I talk to you?" I paused as he smiled at me. " _Alone_?"

Sam exchanged a look with Ruby. The demon rolled her eyes as she grabbed a leather jacket. She slowly got up from the bed. She left the room and went outside. I walked into the room, and he shut the door behind us.

"How did you find me," Sam asked.

Right. How to tell him I got here. Sam has cut contact completely after he went silent on Bobby. Who had also called Sam and tried to find him. Bobby stopped trying to find Sam and save Dean.

I asked him about how he tried to save Dean. Bobby said he did not want to try anything. That Sam had called about every demon he could, but no one was willing to trade. Bobby said that he also wanted to burn Dean's body, but Sam did not want that to happen.

"I just followed a path that felt right." I changed my tone, "Now, I am here to warn you. Sam, you are in danger."

Sam's ears perked like a dog's, "How so?"

"The demon," I referred to Ruby, "What is she doing with you?"

"Training me to save Dean," Sam stated.

I shook my head knowing what Michael said was true. Sam was going down a dark path that he could not escape. If Sam went down this path he might end up the vessel to my brother. I could not see that happen. My heart squeezed in on itself in pain. It pained me to see Sam go to the side that he should not go down.

"Sam, you need to be careful. I need you to be safe."

"Phoebe, something about you has changed." Sam stated, "It is as if you are glowing."

I smiled, "I know who I am, and I gained my memories back."

Sam pulled me into a tight hug as he continued to say how great he was that I had. That he was happy to know I was well. I welcomed his embrace, but I felt a darkness in him.

I backed away from him slowly. Sam looked at me with a puzzled look, and I shook my head at him. I looked at him to see the faint fog of darkness eating at his soul. There was nothing good about what would happen to Sam.

"Sam, I must go. Be safe."

I ran out of the room and down the hall. I ran out of the building onto Adams Road. I ran away from Astoria motel, and ran down into an alleyway.

"Castiel! I need you!"

The short flutter of injured wings from behind met I turned to see the short man in the trench coat.

"Here I am," Castiel replied, "You called?"

"I needed an angel for advice," I replied as I walked towards him.

Castiel took a step towards me, and we both stood in silence of the city. Cars honked loudly in the distance. Shouts of drunkened women and men littered the air.

"What advice do you need sister?"

"I need a guidance or a mentor." I further explained, "Like the morning star did the the wisemen. How the wisemen found the place of Jesus. I need guidance to find my way.

"Where are you traveling?"

"Castiel," I sighed. "You and I both know that there is a storm on its way."

Castiel tilted his head at me.

"No, it is going to be sunny all day."

I glared at him in annoyance, "A metaphorical storm, Castiel."

"Oh," he trailed off.

"Lucifer is going to rise from his cage, and we will not be able to stop him. Do we know how many seals are broken?"

Castiel shook his head that he had no idea how many had been broken. There were hundreds of different combinations on how the seals could be broken. All that needed to be broken were sixty six of them.

I saw something in the distance. A foggy area, lightning kissing the sky, a bush of red roses. I saw the hand of a man touch the bush with the flat of his palm. Yet, the thorns did not cut into his skin. I heard the voice of the man, and knew it to be Lucifer. He taunted, "Phoebe, the end is near."

I closed my eyes and reopened them to see Castiel staring at me. He saw that something had changed in me. He took a step towards me and placed a hand in my shoulder.

"Lucifer will walk on this Earth."

"Are you sure," Castiel asked.

I wanted to cry, "Positive."


	9. Chapter 9

_The Grace of God_

There in the night, I sat by the creek where Castiel had once found me. I had no idea how I had gotten here. I had no idea how I got anywhere anymore. How I had been cast out of Heaven. How I moved around from different states without leaving said state by myself. Memories were failing me, and me being human was not helping anything. I could barely remember yesterday. I worked at a bar for a night to earn cash, but after I got paid I left. I made my way to the Illinois and Indiana border. Yet, here I was in the middle of nowhere South Dakota.

I looked out in the water of the creek to see the stream of water hit the rocks just right. It created little ripple effects in the night light. Leaves traveled across the water like giant vessels upon the high seas. The light breeze blew them along. Their passengers were little bugs clinging onto dear life.

A deep voice called to me, "Are you lost, Child?"

"Who are you?"

"I am God," the voice stated.

I sighed, "But you are not here. You just grace me with your presence?"

I heard silence, but I knew he was nodding. I closed my eyes as I inhaled the cold air. I opened them as I expelled the thick cloud of hot air into the night.

"Why did I fall?"

"I needed you to fall, Phoebe." God stated, "I needed you to see something that you have never seen."

"You made me lose my grace. Lose me."

"But in order to find yourself, you gained something else."

I sniffled, "What could I have possibly gained?"

"Humanity."

With my eyes closed, I shook my head at him. While I had never met God, I pictured him how I always did. Tall, loving eyes, bright smiled, and always welcoming. I never gave him an official hair color, eye color, or anything because he could change. What if I was wrong and he would be upset. I had always wanted to meet God, but how could I? He never truly showed himself to anyone.

I was confused so I asked, "Why would I need that?"

"I need to show you the way humans act. I needed to show your emotions."

"Emotions?" I wanted to laugh, but held it in. "All these terrible emotions?"

"Terrible?" God laughed at me not holding it in. "What about Love? Happiness? Child are those terrible?"

I sighed as I looked down at where my hands should be. I had not moved from my sitting position on the floor. I had not moved because I did not want to move from somewhere I felt better at. While the rocks and sand by the creek were cold I felt warm. Perhaps that was the presence of my father. He was always known to run a little hotter than some things. His hugs were warm and loving. His soothing touch, however, was sometimes cold to cool down any unneeded anger.

"They both end in heartbreak and sadness," I told him.

God shook his head as if I was missing a point, "Not always do they end that way, Phoebe."

"You have a reason for everything, but why this? Why bring me here to experience human things."

"You must learn _their_ ways to understand the Winchesters."

I peeked up, "Why must I?"

The Winchester's were like stuff of ancient proverbs. They were well documented by Metatron before they were born. Metatron was the scribe of God. He wrote down endless works that he was commanded to do. They were the men who would save the world or damn it to hell. No one knew quite what they would do. That is why angels and demons both feared them equally. Though, very brave souls temp them, and that shall be their demise. To cross a Winchester was a kiss of death.

I heard the wind around me pick up. Something out there was changing. I heard angels scream that another seal had been broken. Another seal that kept Lucifer in that cage had been unlocked by the demon Lilith. I heard God's anger and saddness. He was angry by the fact that the seals were being broken. That his son would be set free after sons of rotting in Hell. He was sad for what this would bring to his creation. God was also sad that he had to lock Lucifer up. Lucifer was his favorite son, but he put him where he needed to be.

"You will be with them a lot in the future," God replied.

"What of my grace," I asked.

God smiled, "You will earn it soon. Patience is a virtue."

"I know, Father." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I miss you very much."

I heard the soft sound of his feet on the stone. I could feel him now standing before me. I kept my eyes closed tightly. The sound of rocks shifting, however, perked my ears. A tear continued to run down my cheek as I waited to hear what he had to say. I felt a hand on my cheek. It wiped away my tear. I slowly moved my hand to place it on his. His hand was large, and calloused. Yet, it was soft and small. I held his hand close to me as he kept wiping away every single tear.

"I miss you too, but I am always here. even if you do not see me."

I opened my eyes to feel my Father's presence leave me alone. My eyes crossed over the water that leads down the hills of this area. Such a beautiful location, but it was nothing like the garden of Eden once was. I walked in that garden long ago. I walked among my brothers and sisters.

I had once long ago met God's son, Jesus. He was not at all like the pictures painted him to be. While, they were close they were not. Jesus did have brown hair, and eyes that I could never quite tell what the color was. He had a mix of everything, and it was almost impossible to give a definitive answer. I knew he was God in human flesh, but I knew God himself looked differently. He had his own true form. I wondered if it looked like Jesus. If his eyes too were unable to be color categorized.

I stood up from my seat upon the creek side. I walked along the water towards the east. I looked along it and looked back. There was no going back now I suppose. I was locked into whatever future was ahead of me. Good or bad.


	10. Chapter 10

_Family Is Everything  
_  
It had been awhile since I had seen Sam. Rumors from the angels told me that Dean was back with his brother now. Dean was rescued from Hell, but I wanted to know how. How could he be dragged out of Hell with nothing wrong with him?

It was not exactly easy living on the road picking up small jobs to pay for a small life. I earned about a hundred dollars a night at a club being a waitress. I worked for two weeks here, and I have a little over a thousand dollars. Motel rates were fifty bucks a night. I was set here for awhile.

I woke up slowly from my bed. My eyes hazily looked around the room before I walked across the room to the mini kitchen. The sun slowly peaked in through the shades of the rundown motel room window. The flickers of a red motel sign also seemed to beam in through the shades.

"There has been another seal broken!"

My hands began to shade, and I dropped my coffee to the floor. The glass mug shattered into a billion pieces. Glass scattered the floor and my feet. The hot coffee stained the floor and burned my feet. Blood beaded and dripped from the small cuts on my feet. I looked around the room to see no one was in the room with me. I could heard voices shouting, screaming, and yelling.

"How so?"

I walked towards the bathroom over the shattered glass. The pain was there from shards entering the sole of my foot. I needed to get rid of the angels screaming in my head. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The sound of running water almost always overpowered them. I did not need to hear their screams in my head.

"Where is Lilith? We must put an end to this!"

"What happens when Lucifer breaks free?"

I climbed into the shower with my pajamas on. I put my head underneath the running warm water. This should hopefully get rid of the angels. Get my head to think more clearly. I needed to remove the voices in my head, and I hoped that we all would not end up dead. If Lucifer walked free we all might as well run. He would be the death of us all.

"Sister," A deep brooding voice called out.

I screamed as my hands pulled the curtain closed on the shower that way Castiel would not see me. I knew I was wearing clothing, but still. There was such thing as privacy. Maybe that is why God locked me out of Heaven. So I could learn about privacy. That was definitely something that Castiel needed to learn as well.

I yelped, "Castiel!"

"Sorry," Castiel looked away, "Are you alright?"

I turned off the shower water. I stood in the small pool of water and blood that was in the tub. I could see tiny shards of glass swim in the water and blood as it circled the drain. Down they went with a few strands of hair.

"No, I am not."

Castiel slowly pulled back the shower curtain. I looked down at him with a faint smile. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked down to see my legs were no longer bleeding. My clothes were no longer wet.

Castiel smiled faintly, "What troubles you?"

I ducked underneath his arm that was holding the shower curtain. I walked out of the bathroom and into the room. There on the floor was no mess of coffee. Castiel has cleaned up my mess.

"The voices in my head."

Castiel rose a brow, "Voices?"

I nodded as I sat down on the mess of a bed I had. Castiel walked further into the room. He slowly sat in a chair that was near the table. His icy eyes stared deep into my soul.

"No, the angels talking." I sighed, "Another seal has been broken."

Castiel made an o-shape as he understood what voices I was hearing. The angel nodded as he walked towards me in small steps. He slowly glided down to sit on the bed next to me.

"Yes, it has."

I turned to him, "How did this all start?"

Castiel looked off in the distance focusing on something. He closed his eyes for a moment to see if he could remember the thing he had focused on. His opened his eyelids to reveal his bright blue eyes. Their icy cold stare froze over the room. He turned to me mechanically.

His deep voice replied, "When a righteous man kills in Hell."

I looked at him and then it clicked. All the information in my head made sense. I had a memory of me hearing about all the seals. The first official seal had been broken. The seal that started all the other seals. A man who was righteous had to kill in Hell, but who could have killed in hell that was righteous? One name came to mind, Dean.

"That is the first seal." I moved closer to Castiel, "There are sixty six seals. That is the first one that must be completed. You could break the others, but it would not work unless that one is broken."

He nodded, "We also do not know what the last one is."

"It's any of the other given seals, but it must not be completed until the others are done," I added.

Castiel nodded again, "There are infinite combinations, but as long as sixty six are broken correctly-"

"Lucifer waltzes free," I cut him off.

Castiel nodded at this statement, and then he laughed. I looked over at him glaring. I had never in my thousand of years of life never heard Castiel laugh. Not once.

"He would waltz, and he would make a game out of it. Lucifer would play with the minds of all, and destroy Earth as we know it.

I nodded, "The end."

We sat there on the bed in the little motel room in silence. Not moving from our position as we stayed there. I slowly then tilted my head to lay it on Castiel's shoulder. He tensed for a moment before relaxing. He was my family, and I felt comfortable with Castiel.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for keeping up with the story! Sorry for all the errors in my writing. I am catching them as I go, and I am trying to improve my skill. If you happen to be following this story and see updates on past chapters I am just fixing errors at the moment. Thanks so much for reading and do not hesitate to let me know what you think about the story! Have a great day where ever you are in this great big world.

-LittleLover11


	11. Chapter 11

_Dumb Dumb and Dumber_

It had been a day since I last spoke to Castiel. I was off to find Sam. I needed to help convince him not to go down this path. If he did my other brother, Lucifer, would waltz free among the humans once more. Being on a bus trying to get to Sam was rather annoying really.

I looked at the window of the shops in town. I could see my reflection. Blue sundress, blonde hair, and brown eyes. Perfect smile, and a large heart. No one else saw me as perfect, and I truthfully no longer saw me as perfect. Perhaps it was part of those human emotions that God wanted me to feel.

I began to wait to cross the street to a little store. I needed food in my stomach. They had a sale on oranges, and I craved the sour taste of that delicious fruit. There on the sign for me to cross the road was the little white walking man. Who for some odd reason reminded me off that famous Beatles photo of them crossing that road.

A car honked as I began to cross. I turned to my left to see a shiny black vehicle run into me. I was tossed up onto the hood of the car, and slid up the window. I took deadly hold of the roof of the car where the window met it. The car jerked back and forth as the driving slammed on his breaks.

The driver got out of the car. He was tall for a man his size. Short almond kissed blond hair. His eyes were the color of the greenest fields. His brows were furrowed with anger. I gulped at the anger this man was radiating. His lips were curved in anger, but yet they showed a smile.

The passenger got out of the car. This man was even taller, brown hair, chocolate swirled eyes, and a smile that made my heart skip a beat. He wore a greenish brown flannel with a leather jacket. His thick lips were pressed into thin pink line.

The shorter of the two men cursed, "Mother of all that is good in this world!"

The shorter man looked around at the front of his car. He was examining the paint closely. His large hands ran smoothly over the metal of the impala. He mumbled about his car being damaged. He was whispering that he loved the car and that the car would be alright. The shorter man was talking and treating the car like it was a female human.

"Phoebe," Sam asked.

The short man looked at Sam, "You know this chick?"

"Hey Sam," I groaned, "Don't suppose you got any pain killers on you."

"We do," Sam stated. "Let me help you down off the car."

Sam put his hands on my hips to pick me up. He placed me gently on the cement, and I smiled up at him. I had to snap my neck in half to smile up at this man. It truthfully was an honest pain, but I could survive the pain.

"Thank you," I told him.

I turned to see who I was now assuming to be Dean. Boy did he look like Hell, and I could see he knew things from Hell. I looked to Sam to see a tinge of darkness sitting over him. It was that same smoky tinge that sat over the demon he always was with.

"So you're the Phoebe everyone is talking about," Dean smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, and you must be Hell boy. You are devilishly handsome."

Dean blushed as I let out a soft giggle. One thing I earned from being with Sam and other humans was sarcastic humor. I had no interest in Dean, but I knew he was looking at me.

Sam groaned as he got in the car and slammed the door. I opened the back door and climbed in. I could buy oranges another day. For now, I needed to keep an eye on dumb dumb and dumber. One with nightmares of Hell and the one who was becoming the nightmare from Hell.

"So, where have you been? Have not seen you since that motel."

I looked at Sam from the back seat smiling. He had his head turned looked at me. I had to convince him not to do follow this path. I needed my grace back.

I shrugged, "Traveling from job to job."

Dean perked up, "Are you a hunter?"

I shook my head, "No, I am not a hunter. I am just me."

Dean turned his eyes back to the road from the mirror where he was spying on me. He looked depressed that I was not a hunter. He was probably excited to know a female hunter. I knew there probably were not that many, but I only knew of Bobby, Sam, and Dean. There were definitely females out there, but I just had yet to meet them.

I looked in the mirror to see me. I had never looked in a mirror before. I had seen my reflections, but never the full me. I saw me sitting at looking right into my own eyes. My skin was fair like coffee that had too much creamer in it. Way too much creamer you might as well call it brown milk. My brown eyes looked like melting gold in the sunlight from the windows. My blonde hair was a slight mess after the accident with Dean.

Dean shook his head, "Should you have bruises or cuts? How are you not hurt from me hitting you with baby? Like she has a dent in her now, but you have nothing wrong with you. At least it doesn't look like you have anything wrong with you. Do you?"

I shook my head, "It hurt a little, but not too bad. Did Sam tell you about me?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, that you fell from the sky with no memories of how."

I lied, "I was parachuting with my friend Grace. When I came to it I learned she wasn't alive anymore. Grace was taken to heaven, and I was left here on Earth without her. She was a good friend of mine. She is like my other half."

Sam laughed, "Dean's other half is this car."

Dean elbowed Sam in the chest and kept on driving with ease. Though, as his elbow came in contact with Sam's chest it sounded like a ball hitting a brick wall. It was loud and solid.

"No," I smiled, "his other half is out there. I know it."

"Really? Who do you think is out there for me?"

"Someone good looking…"

Dean perked, "Good looking? Anything else?"

"I do not know."

Dean wiggled his eyebrows in interest. I looked away as a blush formed on my cheeks. I looked out the window away from both boys. The Winchester genes had to be strong. Their jeans even stronger. Well, I am assuming—based on their lifestyle of murder and drinking—that the boys had sex a lot.

"What do you think they are like," Dean asked me.

I shrugged, "Do you have a type?"

Sam coughed, "Busty asians."

Dean growled and elbowed Sam in the chest again. The car slightly jerked around as he did this, but it evened out as he returned his attention back to the road.

"I see…" I closed my eyes. "I see someone who is shorter than you. Beautiful eyes that compliment yours. Hair that is on the shorter side and soft. You enjoy their company no matter what."

Dean shuttered, "Sounds about right. Can't wait to meet her."

I smiled as I looked out the window. Both the boys would find their right person eventually, but it wa the matter of finding the right person. That was no always an easy task. Cupid was nowhere in sight for these boys.

Cupid was a brother of mine who I disliked. Always naked and shooting people. He is a lower level angel. I have met him twice now, and do not want to meet him ever again. Never want to see Cupid naked again. I shuttered at that thought. Never again. Nope, not happening. Rather die than see that in my head again.

Sam looked at me with a strange look. I shook my head at him, but he did not turn away. I made a face at him, and he smiled as he made one back. Dean shook his head and called us children.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You do not want to know. Trust me."


	12. Chapter 12

_I Want It That Way_

Dean drove the Impala for what seemed like forever. We continued past sundown and rode most of the night. I had no idea where Dean was driving us to now. I had not asked because he was signing every last song on his playlist. He sang songs I had heard the last time I was on Earth. That was during the time of war and peace was being promoted in vibrant colors. He sang every song as loud as he possibly could. Sam sat in the passenger seat next to him reading a book on vampires. How he read a book in a moving vehicle and with Dean singing was beyond me.

I felt my heart flutter like soft gentle wings. It was taking off for some odd reason. I looked around me to see the darkness of the night surrounding the car like a warm blanket. There was something about this feeling that I enjoyed greatly. It was like a fire that grew within me. I saw that Sam was staring at me in the side window, but I paid it no attention as a blush rushed across my face. What was this feeling? It was whenever Sam looked at me that I gained this feeling. It was the feeling of love, but I had never loved before. Sure I loved my father and his creation but this was beyond different. This was lust or desire that were both sins. Angels were not allowed to have human relationships. Even if I was human for the time being it was not allowed. The creation of a Nephilim spawn was wrong. Yet, I loved this feeling of love. Love, did God create this or was it given by the forbidden fruit? Maybe love was my father's creation. Which meant that lust was the making of my brother and the fruit.

Could Sam love me? An angel that fell from heaven? An angel's who mission was to pull him out of the darkness no matter the cost? Would he care that we could not be together? That a relationship between him and I was heavily frowned upon by Heaven and my father? I wanted to ask him if he thought of me differently. Sam most likely was being a protective brother figure. I was just being silly, but my heart said I wanted him.

Sam was different from most human beings—not counting the demon blood—in the way he was structured. He had long spindly like legs that seemed to go on forever. His hands were twice the size of mine, and his fingers were long like his legs. His body was well maintained with the number of muscles he had. Sam's hair was long and gorgeous, but he had to spend hours working on it. No one's hair is ever that perfect. The length on him matches him well, and I could never picture him with short brown hair like Dean's.

"Here we are," Dean broke the silence.

I looked out the window to see a little motel sitting in front of us. It was terribly titled Sunny Motel, but there was no sun here. I do not understand how they could lie about there being sunshine here. I slowly climbed out of the car and grabbed my bag. I shut the door behind me as I looked around at the mess of a motel this was. How could they live like this? At least the motel I slept at had a nice appearance.

Sam looked down at me as I looked up at him. I stared into his eyes which lead to that feeling that I enjoyed. The feeling of love which is one I now wished I could resent. I could not, however, turn this feeling away. This was the feeling that lit my soul on fire. Which was a pleasant warm fire feeling that was now addictive. Sam must be a drug like cocaine or heroin.

"You tired out yet, Phoebe?"

I shook my head, "I almost never sleep nowadays."

Sam rose a brow, "Is that so?"

I nodded, "I just can not sleep. It is like sleep salmonella."

"You mean insomnia?"

"Yeah, sleep salmonella."

Sam laughed, "Salmonella is a type of food poisoning. Insomnia is when you can not sleep."

I looked down in shame as I kicked my heels together. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I place my head against him to find more comfort. There was no comfort there this time, but instead, there was a change I could not quite feel. I shook it off as he wrapped his arm slowly around my shoulder. Sam was changing, and it was not for the good this time. I looked over to see Dean waving at us with a key in his hand. We exchanged looks before Sam and I walked towards Dean.

The door was opened by Dean by the time we got to it. Inside was two queen beds, a mini kitchen, bathroom, and a tiny box TV. I looked around to see that there was a yellow haze in the room. The thick stench of alcohol and smoke seized my lungs as I coughed.

"Well," Dean looked around, "get ready for bed everyone."

"Phoebe do you have clothes to change into?"

"No," I looked down.

"Here, I'll give you my shirt," Sam stated.

I looked away as he lifted his black shirt over his head. I blushed violently as I heard Dean laugh. I looked down at the heavily stained carpet in shame.

"Sam, are you kidding me? That shirt will be a dress on her!"

"Phoebe are you alright," Sam asked ignoring Dean's comment.

I shook my head that I was not alright. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I tensed up in fear.

"What is wrong?"

"Never seen anyone with no clothes on."

"I can put a shirt back on, but it is fine Phoebe."

"But modesty."

Dean laughed, "There is nothing modest about him. I am going to hit the shower while you two sort it out."

Dean left the room into the mini bathroom. The door shut tightly behind him, and I was left in the room with a half-naked Sam. I still faced towards the kitchen and the bathroom door instead of Sam and the door to leave.

"Phoebe?"

"Hmm?"

"You can look."

I slowly turned around with my eyes cast on the floor. Sam cleared his throat making me look up at him. Sure enough, I took a look at his chest. It was chiseled like the statue of David. It was perfect in every way possible. I could not help but stare at him. My hand slowly found a way to his chest where I barely touched it. Sam gasped as my cold hand touched his hot skin. His heartbeat could be heard through his skin.

Sam cleared his throat, "Phoebe?"

"Yeah?"

He cleared it once more, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

I walked away slowly from him towards the bed. I got into it, and did not move. This was a moment I prayed that I could just fall asleep. Just to drift off else where so I did not have to be here.

"Something is on your mind. Can you tell me what it is?"

I shook my head at him as I once more. I moved so I had my nose dug into my pillow.

"I... um... it is not appropriate at all."

"Tell me," Sam asked. "Please?"

My head spun, "I... I have this feeling that I have no idea what it is."

"What feeling?"

"My heart is doing something not normal."

Sam smiled at me as he placed a hand on my cheek. His hand slowly lifted my face to look up at his. I still did not look him in the eyes. I could not find the courage in me to do that.

"I can sleep in the other bed if you are more comfortable with that. You'll have to sleep with Dean if I do."

I curled into a tighter back on the bed in hopes that sleep out take hold of me. That sleep would take me anywhere but here in this little motel room. Away from Sam and his God-like structure. I motioned for him to come onto the bed. The matrwss dipped as he climbed into it next to me. I wrapped an arm from underneath me. His other arm was draped over me.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

Sam chuckled, "Goodnight."

I did a trick that Castiel taught me. I may not be a full angel yet, but I had enough grace to do certain things. Such as the angel's voices that constantly running amuck in my head. I moved my hand to his hand. I pressed into it tightly. I focused my mind to create a dream for him. This had to work.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Dear Readers,

Most titles in this story will be songs. Mainly because music thrives almost everywhere on Earth. Especially in Dean Winchester's life. So I will be using a lot of rock songs. However, in this case, I used a Back Street Boys song. Have a great day where ever you are in this great big world.

-LittleLover11


	13. Chapter 13

_Dream A Little Dream of Me_

 **Warnings: Swearing**

It was warm laying in the bed, but I also felt cold. I turned over so I faced Sam. His perfect tan chiseled chest seemed to gleam in the light that peered in through the window. I sighed as I sunk into the bed a little more. Sam moved so he clung to me.

Groggily, "You okay?"

I smiled into his shoulder as he hugged me closer. Sam nodded as he placed a kiss on my forehead. I felt calmer as I melted to his touch. I crept on the bed closer to him, and he wrapped around me like a blanket.

I stayed awake as the giant drifted to sleep. Despite his large appearance the giant barely snored. His brother on the other hand sounded like the engine of the Impala. I pressed my forehead into Sam's chest. His heart was beating loudly. Sam moves slighting making me freeze. He was still asleep, but his dreams were screaming.

"I love you," Sam whispered before he softly snores again.

I blinked three times, and then looked him straight in his closed eyes. Did he just say that to me? Those words did he just say them to me? I felt a heated feeling in my cheeks.

"Sam?" I called out, "Psst! Psst! Sam!"

Nothing. Not a sound. Not a movement. Nothing. I tapped him on the shoulders gently, but nothing once more. Sam was in deep sleep living off in his own dream realm. Nothing in the real world could remove him from such a dream.

"Sam," I sighed as I wondered if I was really going to do this. "I-I love you too."

In that moment a wind of change blew softly outside the motel room. The skies opened up larger so that heaven could see my sin. The black and blue void above broadened it's horizons. The pin pricked stars peered a little closer to the world. The sin I had just committed made me an official fallen angel. How could I do such a thing? Outside I heard a nightingale fly high above singing an ever so soft melody. I closed my eyes as I pressed into his warm form more. I hoped he was dreaming of me.

I used what grace I had once more to try and open his world to mine. I finally found that door between me and him. I slowly opened it with my eyes closed.

I slowly opened my eyes up. I stood in a nice living room with attached dinning room in a blue dress. I could not interact with this dream, but I could observe it closely. The living room was decorated nicely with old antiques. Rows of empty beer bottles with stacks of books about Lucifer. Looks like someone was worried about the pending apocalypse.

Sam stood in the kitchen with a beard, long hair, and flannel bathrobe. He did not look healthy at all. From the looks of it he had a bad hang over. Sam was by no definition himself as he stood over the sink.

The phone rang nonstop next to him, but he ignored it. I tapped my foot waiting

"Sam, it's Dean. I am getting worried about you. Call me or something. I know Phoebe is gone, but I need you man. Come on Sam pick up! I know you are listening. Lucifer is free and Phoebe is missing."

Sam growled and picked up the phone, "Dean, she is dead. There is no way she alive! He sprung free and she didn't make it."

"We do not know that Sammy."

"Yes, yes we do."

Sam hung up the phone making sure Dean heard him slamming it on the other end. Sam sighed as he looked down at his feet. He looked around the room, but he could not see me.

My eyelids closed as I used all my grace. I focused harder on his dream. I focused on showing him myself so I was no longer a spectator. I needed him to calm down. I knew he was stressing, and I had a feeling that this dream would quickly become a nightmare. My eyes slowly opened to see the gentle giant gleaming at me.

"Phoebe?" Sam stared at me in horror, "H-how are you here?"

I smiled up at him, "You're dreaming Sam."

Sam shook his head as he walked to the table. He took a little metal device and

"No, n-no you died when we let Lucifer free. You can not be here."

I grabbed his hand roughly, and placed it on my heart. Sam looked at me in disbelief. He moved his other hand to clasp my face.

Sam asked gently, "Phoebe?"

"Sam," I smiled.

Sam shoves me against the wall with a knife to my throat. I gasp for air as I tried to fight him. I kicked at his iron forged legs. It was no use as I pushed him away from me. He then put his hand tightly against my throat choking me. The knife now pressed against my arm.

"Sam." I gasped, "Sam! It's me!"

"Phoebe is dead! Your a demon."

I laughed, "A demon? A demon! Never!"

Sam growled, "Then your a revanant."

I awoke screaming with tears falling down my face. I fell off the bed and onto the floor. I was choking for air as my lungs seized.

Sam woke up noticing I was on the ground. He jumped out of the bed and picked me up. He put me on the bed telling me it was okay. Telling me that it was just a nightmare. Telling me I needed to breathe.

"Tell me what the nightmare was of," Sam tried to calm me down.

I explained to him that I woke up the feeling of it. That I was panicking. He reached behind him turning on the lamp. The glowin light the the lamp shone on my neck. He ran his finger over a line that was my throat. I could still feel the imprints of his hand on my neck.

Sam asked, "Did I do this to you?"

"I-I do not know," I shook my head.

"Did I," Sam said through gritted teeth. Making each word a scentence. "Do this to you?"

"Sam," I sighed.

"Phoebe I need to know." Sam sighed as he looked down. He then looked up at me with loving eyes, "You are injured and afraid and I need to know if I did it."

"I do not know. I woke up. I-I do not know."

Sam sighed as he picked me up like a child. He carried me to the bathroom where he placed me on the sink top. I looked at him as he examined the cut.

"Sam, I am fine."

He shook his head as he got a q-tip and some liquid. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and one held the q-tip by my throat. Sam looked like he was about to cry, and it made me want to cry in return.

"It is going to sting a little."

I tended as a soft burn cane to my throat. Sam closed his eyes as he slowly ran over the cut. When he opened them I smiled at him. A tear fell from both our eyes as we smiled wide.

"Phoebe," Sam started to say something.

I smiled st him, "Yes, Sam?"

He hesitated to say what was on his mind. He chuckled as he ran his hand over his neck, "Nevermind."

"Sam," I smiled.

Sam looked at me, "What?"

I laughed, "Nevermind."

Sam frowned as he shook his head at me. I laughed at him and accidentally kicked him in his thigh. I sighed as I smiled up at him. Sam sighed as he placed a hand on either side of my cheek. He pressed his lips to my forehead. I sighed, as closed my eyes. He then moved his forehead to mind, and all I could smell was the hint of minty breath.

"Can I kiss you?"

I rose a brow in confusion. Didn't he just kiss me or something? Was that not a kiss? He put his lips to me. How was that not a kiss? Sam should have asked to kiss me before he did. Why?

"What?"

Sam blushed, "Can I kiss you?"

"Didn't you just kiss me?"

"Can I kiss you on the lips?"

There was an everlasting pause between us as the night got smaller. Time froze around us leaving us in an eternal silence. I blinked for a second and everything was back to normal. I placed a hand on his and smiled.

Sam slowly leaned in placing his lips on mine. His lips were soft, gentle and loving. His rather large hands grasped onto my face. We parted and laughed softly.

"Let's get back to bed," Sam laughed.

I shook my head, "What?"

"Nothing, that was perfect."

Sam climbed into the bed with me after turning the light off. He held me close to him like I was in need of protecting. He placed kisses on my face.

The stars above seemed to lean in closer. Listening. Waiting. Sam told me that he wanted to do that since the little dance we had in my room at Bobby's. That he loved me more than anything in the whole wide world. He further went on saying that I was perfect to him in every way.

I kissed him on the lips because I felt like I now needed that. As we laid there in bed—not sleeping like we should—the sun slowly rose above the motel. The dawning light dropped like gold from the east upon the western darkness.

"Phoebe." I curled against Sam's body not moving. Sam said my name again but his lips weren't moving. "Phoebe, wake up!"

I say up in the bed seeing that it was the morning. Except, Sam was no longer on the bed. He was fully dressed in a tux and so was Dean.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I plopped back into the bed and threw the pillow over my face, "UUGGHH!!!"

Only in my wildest dreams could the Sam Winchester fall in love with me. If only those dreams could be real. Because I was now a fallen angel. A fallen angel who fell for Sam Winchester.


	14. Chapter 14

_A Cruel Capricious God_

Dean was pissed, "This is freakin' insane. How's this guy know all this stuff?"

I shrugged as I picked up a copy of a book called _Yellow Fever. The book was intresting. Dean getting sick, a bunch of rock tunes, and it was a copy of their lives. Rather quite funny watching Dean get frustrated about the books._

Sam shrugged, "You got me."Dean growled, "Everything is in here. I mean everything. From the racist truck to – to me having sex. I'm full-frontal in here, dude."

I watched as he walked over to Sam. I could not figure out his emotions for the life of me. He looked like he was about to cry. Dean also looked like he was about to murder someone.

"I reiterate. Freaking insane."

"I think it's cool!" They glarred at me as I shrugged. I climbed on the couch so I faced them. "I mean how many people have books out there about their lives?"

Sam shook his head, "I did not need the world to know about me having sex with a werewolf."

"Check it out," Dean stated, "There's actually fans. There's not many of them, but still. Did you read this?""Yeah."Dean read off some of the comments about Sam and Dean. Dean rolled his eyes as Sam told him to keep reading. Intrigued I walked behind the boys to cast my eyes down on the screen.

"There are "Sam girls" and "Dean girls" and," Dean looked at Sam, "what's a "slash fan"?

Sam laughed, "As in... Sam-slash-Dean. Together."

Dean's eyes widened like a dear in the headlights, and Sam held back his laughter. I threw my head into the book reading so I did not laugh at Dean. I peered over the book at him.

"Like, together together?"

"Yeah," Sam trailed off.

Dean growled, "They do know we're brothers, right?"

"Doesn't seem to matter," Sam laughed.

I laughed as I walked away, and Sam joined me. We laughed together as Dean got all flustered.

"Oh, come on. That... That's just sick!"

* * *

I told the boys to wait in the car while I talked to Chuck inside his house. It was a disaster in here, but I liked it. I felt like I was at home in a way. We were leaving Chuck at home after helping us figure out what to do about Lilith breaking all these seals.

"Chuck?"

"Phoebe?"

I walked into his dinning room with him. He was shorter than me. Curly hair, sweet eyes, and a smile that looked familiar.

"Yeah, I have a question. About your latest novels."

He smiled, "Sure, tell me what it is."

"You know what will happen to me and Sam?"

Chuck tilted his head, "You talking about you awaking a from a dream of you in a dream?"

I nodded my head as I stared down at him. Why did this man have to be gifted with knowing everything in my life. I mean literally everything. He was a prophet of the Lord after all. He knew as much as Mathew, Mark, Luke, and John. Even Metatron! Maybe as much as my Father, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit combined. Prophets: the drunken visionaries of my Father's Creation. Maybe that should be a play on broadway.

"Yes, that one," I said in annoyance.

He shook his head, "I have visions, but I am not Cupid."

I laughed as a terrifying image of my naked brother with a pink bow and arrow cane to mind. Wish it had not. It is probably why I will be alone on every Valentine's Day. Because I have had to live through the horror of Cupid being naked. Which I know I have seen Sam now half naked, but I have never seen a human half naked or naked. You more see the angelic side of the nakedness. It's the reason I would probably prefer any naked human over a naked angel anyday. But, if I am truly a fallen angel now I will wait till marriage. I did not want to make Daddy mad at me

I laughed, "I know Cupid and you aren't him."

Chuck shook his head as if he too saw the image of Cupid that was in my head.

"I also know about your wings."

"Tell Sam and Dean and I will end you," I growled making Chuck back away. "I do not care what you are or who you are. I was trained to be a warrior in heaven and I am skilled at killing, Chuck. I will make sure you regret it."

Chuck gulped, "I know about that too."

I rose a brow at him, "Do you know anything about my father?"

"God?"

I glared at him as I put my hand on my hip. Chuck gulped again in fear. I wasn't going to actually hurt the poor guy. I mean come on what use was a fight with this guy? The last prophet I got into a fight with was a guy named Thomas in 1776. Drunken idiot didn't know what he got himself into. He had no right to tell me to not drink. So, I flipped him over a bar. In exchange—for me not talking about a woman flipping him over the bar—he payed me with his horse.

I sarcastically laughed, "Yes, who else? Santa Clause?"

Chuck stared at me unamused, "The only things I have written about him are with you."

"He never visits me. I mean ever. I was always Daddy's little girl. Now, I don't think I know my Dad anymore." I sighed as I plopped down on the couch, "How many birthdays he has missed. Every year no matter where I am at on the dawn on my creation I pray to him—I mean I try to make small talk-that never goes well."

Chuck asked, "Why is that?"

"He never replies. No signs of him anywhere. Like my father went pouf," I trailed off as saddness sat over me like a cloud.

"Pouf?"

I motioned a tiny explosion, "Pouf."

"I think your Dad cares greatly about you. I mean, look at him meeting you at the creek and at the bus terminal. So far I think you are the only angel he has taken to in a long time."

I looked up at Chuck smiling. I pulled the prophet into a hug, and he struggled. He said things about him not being a hugger. I told him he had no choice in this.

"Chuck, do you have any kids?"

He shook his head that he did not have any. That shocked me for some odd reason. He surly had to be divorced with at least two kids. Then again, this house was a mess so maybe not.

"You give some good fatherly advice for not having any. It almost reminds me of my Dad," I giggled to myself.

"Thanks," Chuck smiled.

"I miss him. Do you think he'll visit his fallen daughter soon?"

Chuck turned to look at me on the couch. I looked at him and saw there was a gleam on him. A happy gleam that every phrophet had. Perhaps it was the alcohol they all consumed.

"I am sure he is always with you," Chuck states.

I nodded knowingly, "I know he is, but like come and talk to me."

Chuck poured and tilted his head in pondering thought, "He will."

I smiled at him as I waved to leave. Chuck waved as I exited his house. My feet made their way to the Impala where Sam and Dean where. My eyes turned back to see Chuck waving at me. I smiled as I waved back. I climbed into the car, and shut the door behind me.

We drove off away from Chuck to where ever the boys were going next. I knew I was running out of time to try and stop Sam from doing something bad. I knew I was running out of time to get my grave back. I knew I was a failure to Heaven. I knew my brother was going to waltz free from Hell no matter what I did. That was the truth, and it stung.

 _Daughter, I love you._

I looked out the window of the car to the passing houses. All the children playing in the front yards, dogs barking, mothers gardening, and runners. I looked up at the blue sky above me.

I prayed in my head, "I love you too Daddy."


End file.
